The use of contact lenses for the correction of visual acuity is well known. In particular, toric contact lenses are used for correction of the wearer's astigmatism. However, toric contact lenses are disadvantageous in that they rely on the interaction of the eyelid margin and the lens' thickness differential to orient the lens to the correct location on the wearers eye. As the thickness of the lens increases in the optical zone of the lens, the lens lifts more at the eyelid margins resulting in a decrease in the pressure on the peripheral areas that are the locations for the orienting mechanisms of the lens. Thus, the decrease in pressure results in a decrease in orientation characteristics. This problem is particularly acute with so-called plus-powered toric lenses. Therefore, a need exists for an improved toric contact lens.